


Hi Rak Rotsa Lirkod

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu-Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 逃婚的新娘，對家的仇敵。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 2





	Hi Rak Rotsa Lirkod

**Author's Note:**

> 4A9O

就讓她們將一切留在這裡，從此她們的淚水只會是甜的。

凑﨑紗夏翻越過高牆，銀光似乎是跟隨著她而來，悄然浸滿了周子瑜的房間。專屬她的櫻花信息素，隨著空氣流動、侵佔了周子瑜的肺腑。

“羅密歐，羅密歐，你為什麼是羅密歐？”凑﨑一把奪去了周子瑜手中的書，將周子瑜整個人埋在自己的懷中。倏然從文字拉進戀人的懷裏，這一切都讓周子瑜猝不及防。但她並沒深究凑﨑到底是怎樣避開守衛的耳目，她只知凑﨑來了，她的紗夏姐姐來了。

“想我嗎？子瑜想我嗎？”

周子瑜耳邊僅有凑﨑的呢喃，就宛如迷失在海洋的水手，只知跟隨塞壬的歌聲揚帆。她如同撞上暗礁的船櫓，一下子便湊上凑﨑的嘴唇，熱烈的表達她的思念，將隱藏心底的愛意傾灑在凑﨑身上。

“子瑜，我願意重新受洗。”

凑﨑沙啞著嗓子說道。周子瑜聞言，她的眼睛隨即染上一抹紅，惹得凑﨑舐去了她的淚水。

是甜的。

*

“我們結婚吧。”

“不要。”

凑﨑的答案教周子瑜感到意外。卻見凑﨑一個急煞車，夜裏飛鳴的寒鴉聲穿過了厚重的車窗，明明車裏正開著暖氣，可她看向周子瑜時正經而又嚴肅的眼神，竟讓車內凝起重重霜雪。

“這沒意思。”她伸手撫摸著周子瑜的頭髮，因為連夜趕路而沒時間整理、鬔鬆而又亂糟糟的髮絲 :“就跟例行公事一樣， 所以不要嘗試。”

“婚禮……”

“改變你的態度和想法，親愛的。”她的吻就跟春風似的，溫柔的、輕輕的熨烙在周子瑜的唇上 :“只要能跟你一起，誰還管這些東西？”

嚇死了。周子瑜以為她要失去凑﨑，以為凑﨑要回去當她的凑﨑商事大小姐。

雖然周子瑜深知她們逃不了多久。畢竟收音機裏只聽到周子瑜患上「重病」、周氏和林氏的婚禮推遲的消息。

但這一輩子，她們只能活一次。

別想明天了。

櫻花與蓮花互相糾纏，既濃又淡的幽香溢散於天下。

她由著凑﨑俯視著她，讓自己化身作凑﨑指間的樂器。老福特破舊的坐位成為了少女的舞台，她們在這裡翩然起舞，而悠揚的樂句則將她們帶上頂峰。

這個舞台或許只是一段短暫的回憶，最終將會被時間埋藏墳墓。

但現在就讓她們忘記時間，纖纖腳裸只踏足在這個舞台，自溫熱的南部跳到冰冷的北方。

*

“能賞面跳支舞嗎？”

隔著面具，周子瑜不知道那個人到底長成甚麼模樣。

是美？是醜？

但那雙琥色被耀眼的眼光照得閃閃發亮，猶如午夜裏的寶石，替黑夜映出琉璃般璀璨的光。那人的聲線教她沉醉在甜蜜的海，讓她甘心被波濤掩沒、斃亡。

周子瑜緩緩將手覆在那人手上，一道暖流隨即包裹著她的軀體、融化了她的早已結冰的心湖。

那人身上的櫻花香氣，是她畢生難忘的。

*

她們只想跳舞。

“我們的世界沒有時間，更沒有黑夜與白晝。”

End_

**Author's Note:**

> 1.靈感來源:Omber Adam——היא רק רוצה לרקוד(她只想跳舞)
> 
> 2.標題Hi Rak Rotsa Lirkod是היא רק רוצה לרקוד的拼音。
> 
> 3.“羅密歐，羅密歐，你為什麼是羅密歐？”(O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?)出典自《羅密歐與茱麗葉》第二幕第二場。
> 
> 4.“重新受洗”這個梗也是出典自《羅密歐與茱麗葉》第二幕第二場。羅密歐全句是“那麼我就听你的話，你只要叫我做愛，我就重新受洗，重新命名；從今以後，永遠不再叫羅密歐了。”(I take thee at thy word：Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized；HenceforthI never will be Romeo. )
> 
> 祝身體健康，晚安。


End file.
